No war
by Bookwormforlife5674
Summary: Well the title explains most of the story. I know it has been overused but I still can't stop reading it and so I decided to write one. This story takes place after the initiation with parties, job picking, paintball, zip lining and dauntles cake!:) The pairings are Fourtris, Willstina, Sheke and Urlene. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V.

As soon as the rankings were anounced we all went back to our dormitories to gather our belongings. Tobias had asked me to move in with him so I said yes. The rest of the initiates got thier own apartments. Will and christina were sharing one as well as Marlene and Uriah.

 **2 weeks later**

Tobias and I were now in our apartment and were just chilling out when someone knocked on the door. I got up fro my comfortable position on Tobias' lap to get it. Christina was standing there with at least three bags in her hands. I asked her to come in and she then dumpedal her bags on our bed. "Zeke and Uri are holding a party and asked me to tell you both about it," she stated. I just nodded and christina asked Tobias for some alone time with me. He just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"So the party is in 2 hours and I am here to get you ready for it." I told her I could get ready by myself but she insisted so I let her. She first did my makeup. She put black eyeliner that made my eyes look striking and dark red lipstick. She put some blush and some eye shadow. I started walking towards the washroom to see how I looked but Christina stopped me and asked me to let her finish.

She then got out some clothes out of the other bag. She handed me a black lacy bra with a matching underwear and then I realised that we will be playing truth and dare. I went to the washroom to put it on. Once I was out I saw that Christina had already done her makeup and I was surprised by her speed. She looked up and noticed me there. I was handed a black tight dress with a halter neck. She also handed me a cardigan and some black stockings. I quickly went in to put it on. I came out and Christina gasped. "Wow that dress really does look good on you." I smiled and went in my closet to wear my ankle length boots. I left my hair open as it looked good.

I checked the clock and saw that we had only fifteen minutes left. Christina stepped out of the washroom looking hot as then left for Zeke's apartment.

We knocked on the door, already able to listen to the loud music playing. After a few seconds Uriah opened it. "Come in ladies. Looking goood." He slurred. Must have been drunk already. We stepped in to see at least 100 random people, most drunk. Christina went to find Will but I went to look for Tobias. Suddenly I felt two large arms wrap around my waist. Knowing it was Tobias, I turned around to kiss him. He kissed me first so I just went along with it. It felt amazing like always, like were meant for each other. We heard a few "Get a room"s but ignored them. After a few minutes we pulled away buy only for air. I saw Zeke get up on the table with a mike in his hand. "Anyone who I don't know well, leave!"

Many people rushed out the door. Me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna and Lynn were the only ones remaining now. "Who's ready for a game of truth and dare?" We all replied with yesses and sat in a small circle. And then the game began.

 **A.N This is my first fanfiction so pls tell me anywhere I can Improve on and pls REVIEW!:):)**


	2. Chapter 2- Candor or Dauntless

2\. Candor or Dauntless

I settle down between Tobias to my left with Christina to my right.

"So does everyone know the rules? One player asks another to do a a dare or answer to any question they ask. The penalty for not doing a truth or dare is to remove an article of clothing. Shoes and accessories are not counted." Uriah explains to us while we nodded.

"I'm startinggg" Zeke yelled, showing a little too much enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes. His eyes roamed around the circle only to land on me."Trissy poo C or D?" He asked mischievously with a huge smirk on his face. I didn't like where this was going at all.

"Dauntless" I replied. I didn't want to be the first to pick truth.

"Alrighty then. Click a picture of your ass and send it to your brother."

I quickly removed my cardigan, not wanting any commotion, knowing my brother. I heard a few cat calls earning a smack from thier girlfriends and rolled my eyes. Tobias leaned in close to my ear and whispered in a seductive tone, "You look good Tris"

I blushed a light shade of pink, earning a chuckle from Tobias.

"Hey Tris! You playing or what?" Christina snapped her fingers in my face.

I instantly remembered where I was and looked for someone to ask. I decided to ask Uriah.

"Candor or-" I was cut off by him.

"DAUNTLESS! I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE" I rolled my eyes at this and suddenly got an amazing idea.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene," I stated. They both liked each other but were too afraid to admit it. He and Marlene both got up and headed to the closet. Zeke was timing them. We all went close to the door to listen. A few seconds passed by and nothing happened. Suddenly we heard a moan and giggled. This went on happening. Six minutes quickly passed by. After a while we all started the count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Zeke banged the door open.

Uriah and Marlene were inches apart but had innocent expressions. Unlucky for them, thier messed up hair and swollen lips gave them away. I also noticed that some of Marlene's lip gloss had rubbed off on Uriah's lips. I smiled to myself.

Once everyone else had settled down Uriah turned to Zeke and said, " Ok have a drinking contest with Tris"

"Wait I didn't even pick" said Zeke.

"Ya I know but still." Zeke shrugged and looked at me. I smirked knowing who was going to lose this. Uriah quickly got two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. We stood up and went to the table. He placed the glasses in front of us and explained the rules, "The person who finishes the most shots wins" he filled our glasses while everyone else surrounded us.

"3, 2, 1, go!" I picked the glass and drained the liquid down my throat while Zeke did the same.

After some time I was on my seventh glass whie he was on his sixth. Everyone looked at me with big eyes. After two or three more shots Zeke rushed to the washroom. I beat him by one shot.

My head started spinning. As I stumbled back to where I was sitting. "Wow Tris I did not know you had it in you." Will says, obviously surprised. Everyone else nods.I giggle.

Zeke rushes in while Uriah teases him about losing to a girl. At this Lynn gets up and punches Uriah in his face. "Don't you ever compare the two genders," she growls. "Yes ma'am" Uriah says, obviously not expecting that to happen.

The game then goes on.

"Four my brother. Candor or Dauntless?" I'm having trouble listening to anyone. I feel really dizzy. Four then says something but I really cant understand him and then I hear Uriah shout Pansycake. He must have chosen truth.

"Tell me why you wouldn't tell us your real name." Zeke says pleadingly.

Four removes his shirt in one swift movemen and I stare at his muscles and abs." Enjoying the view?" He whispers so that only I can hear. I just shift towards him before thinking. Ugh stupid drunk brain.

After a few more rounds I'm sitting on Tobias' lap (as a dare) in only my underwear and bra. He is sitting only in his boxers with his arms wrapped tightly around me. Zeke and Will are shirtless while Uriah is pantless. Christina and Shauna are both topless while Lynn gas all her clothes on.

A yawn escapes my mouth as I see Christina chugging down a bottle of hot sauce, dared by seems to notice this and says that we all should probably go home. We all nod and get up to leave. As soon as I stand up I fall down again and groan. Tobias lifts me up then, bridal style.

We exit the apartment and I fall asleep into his arms.

Tobias P.O.V

The next thing I know is that Tris has fallen asleep in my arms. I can't help but smile at how beautiful she looks. I can't imagine not having her in my life. My thoughts are distracted by a scream for help. I really don't know what to do, with Tris in my arms. I run towards the source of sound. A girl lies down on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife stuck in her thigh. I put Tris over one of my shoulders while I run towards the girl, lifting her only to see that she was Christina.


	3. AN PLS READ!

**A.N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for those who thought that this was a chapter...I just wanted to ask if I should continue this story. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not really sure that it's what you were expecting. Those who want me to continue my story pleaseeee pleaseeee review and let me know.**

 **I was thinking of writing another fanfiction when they all got to high school or something not including the factions...not really sure. Pls tell me your thoughts on that.**

 **And for those who are worried about Christina...I'm not mean so ill make her alright. If I write the next chapter. In the next chptr I would've written the whole christina thing so...**

 **Pls review and let me know your thoughts on everything!**

 **~Bookwormforlife5674**


End file.
